Schicksal der liebenden Toten
by Losella
Summary: Es geht hier um herumirrende Vampire,die Dörfer plündern und Menschen töten und einer dieser Vampire findet die Frau seiner Träume genau dort bei den Gegnern.


Schicksal der liebenden Toten  
  
Alva sah mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen, dem Schauspiel, welches sich ihr bot, zu. Sie lebte seit 25 Jahren in diesem Dorf. Alva ist in diesem Dorf geboren und aufgewachsen. Die Zeit war nicht immer angenehm, doch trotz aller Probleme, liebte sie dieses Dorf und wollte es auf keinen Fall verlassen oder gar verlieren. Aber wie es schien, konnte sie genau das nicht mehr verhindern. Sie wurden gewarnt. Alle Einwohner haben die Gerüchte gehört und sie nicht wahrgenommen. Sie, diese unmenschlichen Kreaturen, trieben schon seit einer geraumen Zeit ihr Unwesen in diesem Land. Sie dringen unbemerkt und unerkannt in die Dörfer ein und verlassen sie, als hätte die größte Schlacht seit dem „Vame- Krieg"stattgefunden. Mit anderen Worten: Es befand sich keine Stein mehr auf dem anderen. Nichts war wie davor. Die Dörfer wurden geplündert, die Menschen wahllos abgeschlachtet und die Häuser zerstört. Unterkünfte in denen Menschen lebten, in denen unschuldige Kinder ihren erholten Schlaf auskosteten. Niemand konnte sich mehr retten und wenn es doch jemand schaffte und überlebte, wird er sich wünschen unter einem der einstürzenden Häuser begraben geworden zu sein. Wohin sollte man gehen, wenn einem die Familie, die Freunde, das Zuhause genommen wurde. Das Leben schien einem nutzlos. Die Menschen, die überlebten, so erzählte man sich, irren in der unbekannten Welt umher und werden zu scheußlichen Tieren. Sie phantasieren, haben Alpträume und der kalte, einsame Tod wird sie eines Tages holen. Denn niemand war bereit einen „vom Pech verfolgten"aufzunehmen. Die Menschen haben Angst, dass diese... Kreaturen auch in ihre Dörfer kommen würden, um sich die Menschen zu holen, die ihnen beim letzten Beutezug entkommen sind. Denn, wenn sie schon einmal in einem Dorf sind, so bringen sie alles und jedem um, nicht nur die, die von früher überlebt haben. Diese..."Unwesen"nehmen alles, was sie kriegen können. Eines wunderschönen Tages wankte ein Mann in ein Dorf, wo die Menschen glücklich lebten. Es sah aus, als laufe er zum Ersten mal in seinem Leben. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur daran, dass seine ganzen Kraftreserven aufgebraucht waren. Alva erfuhr später, dass er 3 Wochen und 4 Tage durch den Wald, in dessen Mitte sich das Heimatdorf von ihr befindet, geirrt ist, auf der Suche nach Asyl und dass er ein „vom Pech verfolgter"sei. Der Mann hatte seine kleine Tochter und seinen Bruder verloren. Er hat alles mit ansehen müssen. Auf die Frage, wie er denn entkommen sei, war seine Antwort:: Er habe sich tot gestellt und die „Unwesen"haben ihn nicht weiter beachtet. Die Menschen in dem Dorf wussten nicht so recht, ob sie dem Glauben schenken konnten oder nicht. Sie waren verwirrt. Ebenfalls wussten sie nicht, ob sie die Geschichte der „Unwesen"glauben sollten oder nicht. Trotzdem nahmen sie den Mann auf, gaben ihm eine Unterkunft, Nahrung und Arbeit. Diese Hilfsbereitschaft sollten sie schnell bereuen. Genau 3 Wochen und 4 Tage später kamen sie. Die „Unwesen". Lautlos, als wären sie nur Schatten ihrer selbst, kamen sie bei Anbruch der Nacht. Plötzlich durchfuhr ein lauter, angsterfüllter Schrei die bisher so ruhige und friedliche Nacht. Jeder in dem gesamten Dorf wurde wach und jeder wusste wessen Schrei es gewesen war. Der fremde Mann hatte sein einsames Leben beenden müssen. Es wurde beendet. Die Stille, die vorher in diesem Dorf geherrscht hatte, war vorbei. Man hörte Scheiben, die zu Bruch gingen, Menschen schrieen vor Angst und rannten aus den Häusern. Einige junge Burschen waren so kühn und stellten sich, sich selbst überschätzend, den Kriegern entgegen, doch ihre Tapferkeit wurde umso schneller mit dem Tod bezahlt. Alva rannte panisch aus ihrem Haus, als ein riesiger Stein durch ihr Fenster, hinein ins Haus flog. Sie wusste, draußen war sie nicht sicher, doch in diesem Haus war sie des Todes bestimmt. Als sie die Straße erreichte, hätte sie beinahe erschrocken aufgeschrieen, denn das was ihre Augen sahen, ließ ihren Atem stocken. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war dieses friedliche Dorf zu einem Schlachtfeld geworden, dessen Bewohner gar nichts dagegen tun konnten. Alva versuchte in die Gesichter der Krieger zu blicken, doch sie schienen verdeckt. Obwohl am Himmel der Vollmond stand, konnte sie größtenteils nur Schemen ausmachen. Das einzigste, was sie wahrnahm, war, dass all diese Krieger eine gute Ausbildung genossen haben müssen. Ihrem Körperbau nach zu schließen, waren sie jahrelang trainiert worden. Jeder dieser Männer hatte eine breites, starkes Kreuz, die Muskeln an ihren Armen und Beinen waren gigantisch und die meisten waren hoch gewachsen. Sie trugen alte Rüstungen, die wohl nur der Verzierung, statt des Schutzes dienten, denn sie verdeckten nur das allernötigste. Jeder war bis an die Zähne mit Schwertern und Äxten bewaffnet. Diese Waffen sahen, soweit sie das erkennen konnte, sehr wertvoll aus, denn sie glänzten im Vollmondlicht und sie waren allesamt in einer bestimmten Art- und Weise anziehend. Alva fiel es schwer ihren Blick von den Waffen abzuwenden, was absurd war. Diese Waffen bringen den Tod vieler Menschen. Möglicherweise ihren eigenen. Doch irgendetwas war an diesen Waffen. Sie besaßen alle eingeritzte Inschriften, die sie nicht lesen konnte. Kein Schwert glich dem anderen und doch waren sie alle gleich. Alva hatte keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken, denn einer der Krieger hatte sich umgedreht und sie erblickt. Sie reagierte schnell. Mit einem Ruck zog sie einen Dolch aus dem Brustkorb eines Toten ,der neben ihr sein Leben beendet hatte und schmiss ihn nach dem Krieger. Leider hatte die junge Frau nie den Umgang mit Waffen gelehrt bekommen, doch das Glück schien sich heute auf ihre Seite zu stellen, denn der Dolch durchbohrte den Arm des Kriegers. Innerlich wog sie sich in Eigenlob, weil sie dachte, dass der Krieger dadurch schwer verletzt sei, aber dem war nicht so. Der Mann packte den Griff des Dolches und zog ihn ohne irgendeine Regung in seinem blutverschmierten Gesicht hinaus. Kurz betrachtete er das Blut an der Klinge, doch dann warf er die Waffe nach Alva. Im Gegensatz zu der unschuldigen Frau wurde ihm durchaus beigebracht mit Dolchen umzugehen und so traf der Dolch sie mitten in der Magengegend. Sie schrie auf und schaute an sich hinunter. Ihre Kleidung wurde langsam von Blut durchtränkt. Mühsam drehte sie sich um und versuchte zu fliehen. Mit schleppenden Schritten wankte sie vorwärts. Alva wollte in den Wald rennen, doch sie wusste, dass sie all ihre Kraft zusammen nehmen musste, um diesen zu erreichen und selbst wenn sie das schaffen würde, so würde sie trotzdem im Wald sterben. Es handelte sich lediglich um Stunden. Keuchend setzte sie einen Schritt vor den anderen und bemerkte wie sich der Krieger ebenfalls in Bewegung setzte. Er hatte anscheinend nicht vor, die ohnehin schon verletzte Frau für wenige Stunden davon kommen zu lassen. Mit ruhigen und langsamen Schritten folgte er ihr, als wartete er darauf, dass sie schon auf dem Weg zusammenbricht. Was will der nur von mir? Warum lässt er mich nicht einfach in Ruhe? Will dieses mordlustige Geschöpf mich noch stundenlang quälen, bevor er mich endlich sterben lässt oder warum folgt er mir jetzt so seelenruhig? , dachte Alva verängstigt. Sie sah einen Baum, der nicht weit von ihr war. Sie nahm sich vor, wenigstens den zu erreichen, auch wenn sie dem Krieger dort schutzlos ausgeliefert war. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte sie ihn erreicht und lehnte sich schwer atmend dagegen. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hielt sie ihren Bauch und den Dolch. der in diesem steckte. Der Krieger hatte sie eingeholt und stand nun direkt vor ihr. ,, Was willst du? Mich quälen? Nur zu! Viel Spaß wünsch ich dir." ,sagte Alva zornig. Sie schien alle jegliche Angst verloren zu haben. Ihr Gegenüber schaute sie mit einem nichtssagenden Blick an und kam ihr noch einen Schritt näher. Er stand nun so dicht bei Alva, dass ihr allmählich sehr unwohl wurde. Der Mann schaute sie mit einem durch dringlichen Blick an, der sie erschaudern ließ. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick an ihr runterwandern, bis zu dem Dolch, der noch immer in ihrem Bauch steckte. Der Krieger streckte seine Hand aus und packte den Griff der Waffe und zog ihn ruckartig heraus. Alva schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und wurde bewusstlos. Der Braunhaarige schaute noch zu wie ihr Körper in sich zusammenfiel und umkippte. Anscheinend hatte er das Interesse an ihr verloren, denn er ließ von ihr ab und ging zurück zum Dorfkern, wo immer noch ein einziges Gemetzel stattfand. Bin ich tot? Bin ich im Paradies? Lebe ich noch? Was ist passiert? , Alvas Gedanken überschlugen sich. Aber das sie noch Gedanken hatte, zeigte ihr, dass sie noch nicht tot sein konnte. Mit einem Ruck schreckte sie hoch und legte sich sofort wieder hin, weil der Schmerz aus ihrem Bauch in ihr Gehirn gedrungen war. Die blonde Frau hielt sich den Bauch und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand, die sacht auf ihrer Schulter lag und eine liebliche Stimme, die ihr etwas sagte: ,,Bleib liegen. Deine Wunden sind noch nicht gut genug verheilt. Du brauchst noch Ruhe und außerdem muss ich mich erst richtig um deine Wunden kümmern." Die verletzte öffnete leicht die Augen und guckte in zwei große braune Augen, die sie gutmütig anschauten. Langsam musterte Alva die ganze Person. Sie sah... so fremd aus. Zwei spitze Ohren ragten links und rechts von ihrem Kopf ab. Außerdem hatte sie schneeweiße Haut und endlos langes weißes Haar, aber sie war alles andere als alt. Sie schien das gleiche Alter, wie Alva zu besitzen und doch hatte sie weißes Haar. ,,Wer oder was bist du?" ,hörte sich Alva sagen und schämte sich sofort für diese Worte, denn ihre Mutter hatte sie immer gelehrt ,nett zu Fremden zu sein. Wie auch immer sie aussahen, redeten oder welche Kultur sie hatten. ,,Mein Name lautet Vinia und ich bin eine Elbin. Wir wurden genauso wie ihr von den Kreaturen überfallen. All unsere Männer waren ausgeritten, so dass wir wehrlos waren, doch einige von uns haben überlebt. Und wir wollten euch helfen genauso wie viele andere Stämme. Du brauchst dich nicht für deine Frage schämen." ,sagte Vinia mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln. Alva schaute sich in dem Raum um und sah noch weitere Verletzte und Elben, die sie zuvor nie gesehen hatte, sondern nur aus Geschichten von fernen Ländern kannte. Die markante weiße Haut und die langen Haare waren bei allen zu sehen. Außerdem sah sie noch andere viele andere Wesen und Menschen, die sehr vielen verschiedenen Stämmen anzugehören schienen. Alva hatte solche Menschen, oder was auch immer sie waren, noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen. Einige hatten ein sehr wildes Aussehen. Sie waren über den ganzen Körper behaart und ihre Augen schienen in deren Höhle versunken zu sein, sodass sie einem das Fürchten lehren könnten Dann gab es wiederum Wesen, die in ihrer Anmutigkeit fast den Elben gleichkamen. Sie trugen stolze und prachtvolle Gewänder und manche trugen Waffen, aber sie waren keine Elben. Die spitzen Ohren fehlten. Schließlich sah Alva auch Wesen, die ihr ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht zauberten. Eine Mischung aus Mensch und Tier .Teilweise hatten sie Schuppen oder dichtes gestreiftes Fell, aber dennoch hatten sie etwas menschliches an sich. Andere waren Schweine ,aber sie standen aufrecht und konnten sprechen. Es gab auch düstere Völker ,die sich dort versammelten. Zwei Wesen mit langem ,zottigen schwarzen Haar standen abgelegen von den Anderen und unterhielten sich mit einem Elb, der neben ihnen umso mehr zu strahlen schien ,denn auch ihre Gewänder waren schwarz ,aus Samt und prachtvoll verziert, Alva war fasziniert von all diesen Wesen, die sich dort aufhielten Das musste ihr Gesicht gezeichnet haben, denn als sie zu Vinia blickte, konnte sie ein leichtes Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielen sehen. Da bemerkte Alva, dass sie den Mund vor Erstaunen gar nicht mehr zu bekam. Mit gerötetem Kopf drehte sie sich von den Gestalten weg und sah Vinia wieder in ihre strahlenden braunen Augen. „Entschuldige, ich habe ganz vergessen mich vorzustellen: Ich heiße Alva." „Ich weiß", unterbrach Vinia sie, „du bist nicht die einzigste aus deinem Dorf, die überlebt hat. Deine Freunde haben mir bereits deinen Namen genannt.", erzählte sie weiter, nachdem sie den fragenden und überraschten Blick von Alva bemerkt hatte. „Wer? Wie viele? Wie geht es ihnen?", fragte Alva auf einmal ganz aufgeregt. Sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass es noch andere Überlebende gab. Bei dem, was sie in ihrem Dorf gesehen hatte ,war dieser Gedanke auch kein Wunder. Vinia antwortete nicht sofort, sondern nahm Alvas Arm und befeuchtete ihn mit einer leicht bläulichen Substanz, die sofort in die Haut einzog. Alva war fasziniert von diesem Wunder, denn die tiefe Wunde, den der Krieger ihr mit dem Dolch zugefügt hatte und weitere Kratze ,die sie bei der Flucht durch den Wald abbekommen hatte , verschwanden von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Dann endlich sagte Vinia: „Bei der Wunde im Bauch wird eine Narbe bleiben, die kann ich nicht heilen, tut mir Leid. Ruh dich erst einmal weiter aus. Ich werde dir deine Fragen später beantworten. Ich kann dir nur eines sagen: Dir geht es von allen hier am besten und dafür darfst du dich glücklich schätzen.", sagte Vinia und Alva konnte nicht so recht sagen, ob das jetzt eine Aufmunterung oder ein Vorwurf sein sollte und so starrte sie auf die länglich geschwungene Narbe, die sich über ihrem Bauchnabel entlang zog. Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden überkam sie eine so heftige Müdigkeit, dass sie ihre Augenlider einfach nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Alles in ihr schrie nach den erholenden Schlaf und so tat sie sich auch den Gefallen und schlief sofort ein.  
  
Zu der gleichen Zeit in einem tiefen Wald, den nicht mal die Sonne in Licht tränken konnte, marschierte eine Horde von wohlgesonnenen Kriegern, auf dem Weg zu ihrem Dorf. Wieder hatten sie einen erfolgreichen Beutezug bestritten. Sie trugen viele Kisten mit sich rum, die nach außen hin sehr schwer zu sein schienen, aber diese Männer schulterten sie, als würden die Wände aus Federn bestehen. Einige von ihnen trugen blutende Menschen auf den Rücken. Sie hingen leblos über den Schultern der Krieger. Wenn welche noch lebten, dann würde es bestimmt nicht mehr lange andauern, denn sie hatten zahlreiche Verletzungen und diese bluteten stark. Sie würden bald verbluten, aber darum scherte sich dort keiner. Die Menschen wurden nur als Trophäe gehandelt. Einige tötete man, einige brachte man zu ihrem Dorf und andere machte man zu ihres gleichen. Alexi hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Er kapselte sich von der Gruppe ab und merkte wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, dass er mittlerweile in eine ganz andere Richtung ging. Doch auch das würde ihm keiner sagen. Er dachte krampfhaft über den letzen Beutezug nach. Er war verärgert. Warum konnte er diese Frau nicht töten. Ihrem armseligen Leben, welches sie bisher geführt haben musste, ein Ende bereiten. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben nichts gesehen, außer ihrem kleinen Dorf. Sie hatte nichts erlebt. Da kann es doch nicht so schwer sein diesem tristen Leben ein Ende zu machen, wie er es oft bei diesen Lebewesen getan hatte. Warum also konnte er es nicht? Warum ist er ihr extra in den Wald gefolgt? Der Dolch war wichtig, er wäre keine profitbringende Beute gewesen. Sein Volk hatte genug Geld und genug Männer, die über das Wissen der Schmiedekunst verfügten. Er hätte sich problemlos einen besseren beschaffen können. Stattdessen watete er ihr hinter und ließ sie dann auch noch laufen. Leider gab es immer wieder mal Opfer, die durch Glück entkamen, doch dessen Spur konnte man leicht verfolgen. Das Blut ihrer Freunde klebte an ihnen und dieses kannten die „Unwesen"besonders gut. Doch noch nie ist ein Mensch entkommen, weil einer versagt hatte dessen Leben ein Ende zu bereiten. Alexi war eine Schande für sein Volk und für sich selbst. Er sollte es ihnen sagen. Sie hatten es nicht mitbekommen, dass eine Frau entkommen war und wahrscheinlich war sie noch nicht einmal die Einzigste. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund, wollte er es ihnen nicht sagen. Im Moment erkannte er sich selbst nicht wieder. Er schämte sich zutiefst. ,,Hey Alexi, hallo? Bist du noch in der für uns erreichbaren Welt ?", sagte Shagrath ,während seine Hand freundschaftlich auf des Kriegers Schulter lag. Sein Freund schreckte erschrocken hoch und starrte ihn verblüfft an. Nach dem er sich gefasst hatte ,stotterte er:,, Äh...ja...ja na klar. Ich war bloß ein bisschen in Gedanken versunken.",, Ja, merkt man. Immerhin laufen wir gen Osten und du direkt nach Westen .Du liegst schon richtig, bist ein kleines bisschen in Gedanken.", erzählte Shagrath sarkastisch. Er war groß gewachsen und hatte ein breites Kreuz. Seine langen, braun gelockten Haare wehten ihm ins Gesicht und er schien sichtlich genervt davon zu sein, da er sich ständig die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.,, Ich ...wollte halt noch einen kleinen Spaziergang machen.", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige nicht sehr überzeugend. Sein bester Freund warf ihm nur einen skeptischen Blick zu, doch dann stellte er seine langen Eckzähne mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zur Schau und sagte:,, Du willst nicht mit uns ins Dorf und eine großes Fest feiern? Aber dann verpasst du doch die süße Thuja und bei der wird ich keine Gelegenheit auslassen ,um ihr auch nur zuzugucken, wie sie an mir vorbei schreitet. Ihr langes rotes Haar ,dass sie jeden Tag auf andere Weise wunderschön formt. Ihre prallen Rundungen und diese leuchtenden grünen Augen. Du musst verrückt sein ,wenn du sie nicht treffen willst.",, Oder ich finde sie einfach nur uninteressant, was auch der Realität entspricht. Nur weil du nicht aus dem Schwärmen herauskommst, heißt es noch lange nicht ,dass jeder Mann dieses Planeten ,diese Frau traumhaft findet", erzählte Alexi trocken.,, Ach, du hast doch keine Ahnung. Jeder Mann ,der sie hässlich findet ,hat keine Ahnung. Aber na ja ,wenigstens hab ich keine Konkurrenz.", sagte der Braunhaarige grinsend. ,,Hey, Shagrath, Alexi ,kommt gefälligst wieder her .Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit ,um im Dorf anzukommen, also beeilt euch!" ,schrie Paavo ,ein Krieger aus ihrem Dorf, der die Beiden eher als kleinere Brüder behandelte, denn sie waren die jüngsten aus ihrem Herr. Noch nie durften junge Männer mit einem Alter von19 Jahren in das Kampfherr ,aber die Freunde hatten durch ihre enorme Geschicklichkeit beim Kämpfen hervorgestochen und so durften sie bereits mit auf die Beutezüge Die beiden Freunde machten kehrt und Shagrath grinste nur so in sich hinein ,während Alexi sich wieder in seine quälenden Gedanken vertiefte, die ihn auch eine ganze Weile nicht mehr los lassen würden.  
  
Mittlerweile hatte sich Alva wieder voll und ganz ausgeruht ,als sie ihre Augen öffnete und diese rieb. Langsam setzte sich die junge Frau in ihrer Liege auf und wieder fiel ihr ihre Narbe auf ,die ihrem Bauch zierte .Ich werde wohl nie dieses Ereignis vollkommen vergessen können., dachte sie angestrengt, Plötzlich fühlte sie eine Hand ihren Arm packen .,,Hey Alva, geht es dir besser? Auf jeden fall siehst du so aus.", sagte Vinia fröhlich. Alva drehte sich zu Vinia um und nickte nur lächelnd. ,,Schön, dass es dir gut geht. Du hast fast 2 Tage durch geschlafen. Ich hätte fast angenommen, dass du mich verlassen hast.", meinte die Elbin mit besorgtem Gesicht. Die Blonde musste kichern und sprach:,, Ach, Quatsch! Ich hätte zwar auch nicht gedacht ,dass ich so lange schlafen würde ,aber im Schlaf sterben kommt für mich wohl kaum in Frage."Vinia wollte gerade etwas widersprechen ,als eine tiefe ,aber dennoch sanfte Männerstimme hinter ihr erklang und auf einer für Alva unbekannt melodischen Sprache zu sprechen. Ihre neue Freundin erwiderte diese Sprache und Alva ,deren Neugierde sich nie in Grenzen gehaltne hatte ,wollte zu gern wissen ,was sie da erzählten. Aber dafür hatte sie Zeit den unbekannten mit der Tenorstimme etwas genauer zu betrachten. Er war nicht sehr viel größer als Vinia und war sehr schmächtig vom Körperbau. Seine langen , weißen Haare hingen ihm über Schultern bis hin zur Hüfte. Ein reich verziertes Gewand schmückte seinen Körper und ein Bogen mit Inschrift schulterte er. Alles in allem war er ein äußerst attraktiver und stolzer Mann. ,, Das ist Leif, mein großer Bruder. Er hat mir erzählt ,dass leider nur 2 Menschen aus deinem Dorf überlebt haben. Die anderen sind alle an ihren schweren Verletzungen gestorben . Auch wir konnten ihnen nicht mehr helfen. Es tut mir und uns Leid ,dass wir euch nicht helfen konnten.",mit diesen traurigen Worten und mit einem besorgten Blick holte Vinia ihre Freundin aus den Gedanken. Alva musste kurz schlucken und starrte auf den Boden ,bis sie sich fasste und säuselte .,,Das stimmt so nicht. Ihr habt alles für uns getan ,was ihr nur konntet . Wir zwei Überlebende danken euch für all das. Wir ,die Bewohner des Dorfes , sollten uns schämen ,denn wir haben die Warnungen ,die uns erreicht haben, einfach ignoriert. Hätten wir das nicht getan ,wäre alles anders gekommen."Die Weißhaarige seufzte tief ,bis sie sich nochmals an ihrem Bruder wandte. Wieder sprachen sie auf dieser fremdartigen Sprache und Alva schaute sich um ,denn sie wollte wissen ,wer noch überlebt hatte. Da erblickte sie Anna . Sie war gerade mal 4 Jahre alt und die Tochter einer Nachbarin von Alva. Ihr Haupt schmückte ebenfalls ein blonder Schopf. Sie schlief tief und fest. Die junge Frau stand auf und ging zu der Kleinen hin ,um ihr beruhigend über den Kopf zu streicheln. 


End file.
